All I want
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: There was only one thing she wanted this Christmas...him.


**A/N** _I hope that you enjoy this Christmas story that I thought of last night. It is un betaed since I wanted to get it posted before December 25th so any mistakes that you see belong to me. Merry Christmas everyone!_

 _Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer..._

* * *

The Christmas tree stood by the window with presents underneath waiting to be opened while the air sung with Christmas cheer but the season just wasn't jolly without him here. He was overseas. He had been for the last five months and he wasn't due back until after the new year. He had never missed a Christmas in the three years that we had been together and this was to be the first. I understood that he had to leave but it was still hard and I missed him fiercely. We wouldn't be able to lounge in bed on Christmas morning or open presents together. Nor would he grab me and kiss me under the mistletoe that hung in the kitchen as we made our brunch together. We always hung some mistletoe in the middle of the kitchen since it was our favorite room. We both enjoyed cooking.

"Don't worry he'll be home soon," my brother, Edward, said earlier when he and his wife stopped by. He loved my husband like a brother and I could see that he missed him too.

"I don't know how you do it. I hate when Edward is away for only a day," his wife, Bella, murmured as she hugged me. "You're a strong woman."

Her words made my eyes misty and though I loved them both dearly I wished it was someone else in my arms. Bella must have picked up on my thoughts asking, "Why don't you come to our house for dinner tonight? This isn't the time to be alone. It's the time for family."

I was hesitant to answer yes because Edward and Bella were having a feast for the entire family. Every year it was at a different person's house and this year was their turn. I knew that it would be hard being around everyone while they asked questions.

Seeing my hesitation Edward took me aside. "It would mean a lot to Bella and I if you'd come. Everyone will be happy to see you and we promise to tell them not to ask too many questions. Please?"

He knew that I couldn't say no to his plea so I agreed to go.

So now I sat next to Bella's cousin, Rosalie, as her boyfriend, Emmett, told a funny story about working as a teacher at the high school. He was in the middle of telling us about an incident involving texting in his classroom when I heard the door. Everyone had already arrived and were presently sitting around the table so I looked towards the door wondering who could be coming. I did a double take as I saw a tall, handsome blonde man standing at the entrance to the dining room.

"Carlisle," I whispered dropping my fork. It made a loud noise as it landed on my plate but my eyes were on the man who looked like my husband. I gingerly got up and stepped over to him afraid that he was a figment of my imagination.

"I'm here," his deep voice stated as he cupped my cheek. His hands were warm and cold at the same time. I shook as I covered his hand with mine as the realization that he was really standing there hit me. "You're really here," I barely got out as I flung my arms around him, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm here," he repeated, stroking my hair. "I've never missed a Christmas with you and I'm not going to start now."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too love," he breathed close to my ear.

I pulled back and kissed him, our lips melding together and sending warmth throughout my entire body. I never wanted to let go but eventually the need for air made us pull apart though my arm was still on his shoulder and his were on my waist. He let go of my waist so he could swipe his thumbs across my cheeks and catch tears that had fallen. I was about to kiss him again but at the sound of chuckles behind me I blushed forgetting that we weren't alone.

"Later," Carlisle murmured before we both faced our family.

"Damn Esme, that was some welcome!" Alice, Carlisle's goddaughter, exclaimed.

"Couldn't have said it better pip squeak," Emmett told her looking like he wanted to high five her or something.

"I knew this would happen but it's still weird seeing your sister kissing her husband like that," Edward said sounding a bit disgusted.

"That's how I feel..." I started before realizing what he just said. "You knew about Carlisle?!"

He nodded.

" I wanted it to be a surprise," Carlisle added.

I smiled for the first time in months. "It certainly was."

Everyone was smiling including Rosalie who was the first one to speak. "It was so hard sitting next to you and not say anything."

"I wanted to tell you earlier when we saw you but Edward wanted to keep it quiet until tonight," Bella added.

"So, everyone knew?" I inquired though I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to my own question. Everyone nodded confirming my suspicion.

"I went and picked him up at the airport earlier and Bella stashed him in the guest bedroom," Jasper, Alice's husband and Rosalie's brother voiced from his seat.

"So, if he was already here why did I hear the door?" I asked, surprised that I was cognizant enough to do so with everything that was happening.

Carlisle squeezed my hand. "I didn't want to scare you so I opened and closed the door quickly. It also served as a way to get you to look up."

"I'm glad it did."

Carlisle pulled me towards him for another kiss. He pulled back before either one of us deepened it and I think I let out a small whimper at losing the connection. He must have heard me because he pulled me closer to him and whispered, "You can do whatever you want to me when we are alone." I blushed, hoping that no one heard him. No one said anything so I was pretty sure that we were safe.

"Would you like something to eat Carlisle?" Bella asked after a few moments. "We made plenty."

"I could eat," he answered. He took my hand in his and started towards the table.

Rosalie moved to another seat so Carlisle could sit next to me. I shot her a grateful smile when I sat. She acknowledged me with a smile of her own. The rest of dinner was infinitely better having my husband by my side. Throughout the meal, he would kiss my knuckles or squeeze my hand letting me know that he was still there. Once the plates were empty everyone made their way into the living room. Edward and Bella had decked their house with green and reds everywhere with the centerpiece being their tree. Presents were already placed underneath.

Carlisle looked around the room before turning to me with a frown. "I forgot to buy you a present."

I placed my arms around him and kissed him. "I already got my present. You."

He smiled as he brought his lips to mine once more. As I eagerly kissed him back I knew what I had said was true. I had all I wanted for Christmas in my arms.


End file.
